


up all night

by ohbyunchinita



Series: i don't wanna live forever [taeten] [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cliche, Ex Lovers, M/M, taeten - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohbyunchinita/pseuds/ohbyunchinita
Summary: Been sitting eyes wide open behind these four walls, hoping you'd call.





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, ten.

ten turns in his bed. he looks at his phone placed on the nightstand. he stares at the device for a few moments, hoping it would ring. he counts to one hundred before grabbing it and unlocking it. he looks at the notifications and sees game requests from his facebook friends, a message saying how many people liked the photo he recently uploaded to instagram, a message from taeil asking if he's okay and a few missed calls but, there was nothing from the person he badly wants to talk to. ten sighs.

 

he opens the messaging app to see if the person is online. he smiles when he sees that taeyong is indeed online. he closes his eyes and takes three deep breaths to calm his raging heart. when he open his eyes again, the green circle beside taeyong's name has already turned black. he pouts.

 

"he'll see it tomorrow anyway," he thinks aloud.

 

ten types a message saying "hey, i really want to talk to you" but, immediately deletes it because it's too demanding. he tries again by typing "hi, it's me. can we talk?" then he deletes it again. he types another message, "hi, are you free tomorrow?" ten groans as he deleted the message.

 

he sighs again. "why is it so hard to send a freaking message to someone who i used to talk to everyday?" he whines.

 

he types another message.

 

"i miss you."


End file.
